


After This Live

by lovesooyeol



Category: EXO
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut, fluff first then smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesooyeol/pseuds/lovesooyeol
Summary: Kyungsoo needs to fetch his boyfriend from a bar downtown.orRemember Chanyeol and Sehun's live when they were drunk? This is the part where they turned off the camera. (and let's just imagine that Kyungsoo's here and not in the military.)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	After This Live

It’s already twelve midnight and Kyungsoo knew he had to fetch his boyfriend from the bar downtown. He and Chanyeol agreed that whenever one of them has to go out and drink with their other friends, their time limit is only at midnight. There were circumstances that Kyungsoo was the one who was fetched by Chanyeol but this time obviously, Chanyeol was the one who needs his ass fetched by Kyungsoo. 

Given that Chanyeol went out with Sehun to celebrate their next comeback, Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol would be so drunk that he might speak in english fluently again. 

Kyungsoo with his black shirt and sweatpants on went to grab his car keys from the table near the door of their shared apartment. He also contacted his manager so that he could accompany him in getting his boyfriend. 

After waiting for his manager, Kyungsoo then decided to go out of their apartment and look around if there were rabid fans outside waiting for him. Fortunately for him, he didn’t see any and only saw his manager leaning on his car. 

“Chanyeol?” his manager asked him. 

Kyungsoo only nodded and went inside his car and geared it up. 

“Hyung, can you drive us later when we get back home?” Kyungsoo looked at his manager who’s currently seated on the passenger seat. 

“Sure but why? You don’t want to drive?” 

“You’ll see.” Kyungsoo chuckled to himself.

The bar from their apartment was only a five-minute drive so he and his manager didn’t really have the time to chit chat. What he only got to say was his request to his hyung to drive them back. 

The both of them entered the bar and quickly went into the lined-up private rooms of the establishment. Kyungsoo could already hear Sehun’s laugh from outside the room and as he went in, red lights and the stench of alcohol welcomed him right in the face. An unplayed karaoke song was also flashed on the TV screen.

Kyungsoo saw Gaeko who was standing beside the door with cheeks flushing red and a hand slapped across his face clearly embarrassed of what’s happening in front of him. 

Next he saw Sehun who's sitting on the couch and whose laugh could seriously be heard from across town and who also had his cheeks flushed. He was laughing at his phone and had his head thrown back from all the laughing. 

And last Kyungsoo saw his boyfriend who’s wearing a blue oversized shirt and a cap and who’s also beside Sehun and was laughing with him. He also had his cell phone out but instead he was looking at Sehun's phone while laughing uncontrollably. Sehun was obviously drunk and so was Chanyeol.

"Soo, I'm so sorry about this.." Gaeko apologized. 

"It's okay." Kyungsoo reassured as he just looked at the amazing scenery in front of him. Chanyeol and Sehun deserved this night out, Kyungsoo thought. They had been so stressed out lately with all the preparations and publicity for their comeback. 

“Chanyeol..” Kyungsoo muttered softly and immediately, Chanyeol stopped laughing and had his head up to look at Kyungsoo. Chanyeol stared at him with wide eyes and had his mouth agape. 

“Kyungsoo, baby..” Chanyeol squealed and was quick to get up from the couch to give him a bone-crushing hug. Chanyeol was quick to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo’s shoulder and Kyungsoo slowly leaned his head on the taller’s chest. 

The warmth of Chanyeol’s hug engulfed Kyungsoo and slowly he also wrapped his hands around Chanyeol’s waist to atleast steady their posture. 

“Y-You’re here to fetch me?” Chanyeol slurred and Kyungsoo could smell the alcohol on his breath but he was still not letting go of their hug. 

“Yes so can you please let go of me now?” Kyungsoo chuckled as he tries best to escape his boyfriend’s hug. 

“No..” Chanyeol whined as he tightened his hug on Kyungsoo. 

“Do you love me?” Chanyeol said with his puppy eyes looking down on Kyungsoo. 

“Yes, you know I do..” Kyungsoo whispered and hid his face on Chanyeol’s chest again because he was still aware that three men, one is his co-member, were still in the room with them. 

“Good..” Chanyeol chuckled.

“Hyung..” After recovering from the embarrassment that he just indirectly said to Chanyeol that he loves him in public, Kyungsoo called out to his manager. 

“Yes, Soo?” his manager coughed slowly maybe from the scene in front of him. 

“Please get the car keys from my pocket..” Kyungsoo replied as his hands can’t reach his pockets because Chanyeol’s hovering against it. 

“No you won’t hyung.” Kyungsoo could hear Chanyeol mumbled as the taller shifted their hug to make it a hug wherein Chanyeol was burying his head on Kyungsoo’s neck. It must be hard for Chanyeol to bend his body given their height difference but he did it still. 

“I-I’ll get them for you hyung..” Chanyeol hiccuped as his right hand rummaged through Kyungsoo’s pocket and got the car keys. Kyungsoo could feel the heat on his cheeks as Chanyeol’s big hands got into his pockets as if it was a normal thing to do. Maybe it was, but Kyungsoo was feeling too hot to ignore how even drunk Chanyeol can dominate him like that. 

Chanyeol took his right arm off from their hug to give the keys to Kyungsoo’s manager. 

“So this is what you were saying, Soo.” his manager chuckled and went directly outside of the room and out of the main bar to start the car leaving the couple alone, one sober Gaeko, and one completely drunk Sehun. Sehun had his head down on the table full of unfinished finger foods. 

“Sehun, go home now..” Kyungsoo said as he glared at the napping body of Sehun while still trying to escape from Chanyeol’s hug. 

“Babe, can you let go of me for one second? I need to go check Sehun if he’s still breathing..” Kyungsoo said softly while rubbing Chanyeol’s back. 

“Hmm, no.. Gaeko can take care of him..” Chanyeol mumbled as he kept his head down on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo could really feel the tingle of Chanyeol’s hair on his ear and it’s giving him all the feelings that he shouldn’t show in public. 

“Let’s go home now, baby..” Chanyeol whispered as he rubbed his head slowly on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as if he wanted to deeply feel Kyungsoo’s warmth. 

“We will..” Kyungsoo replied as he looked at Gaeko and the latter gave him a thumbs up, indicating that he could take care of Sehun. 

“Call his manager if he still insists on drinking, okay?” Kyungsoo pointed at Sehun and said to Gaeko as he slowly guided his boyfriend out of the room. Chanyeol was a cooperative drunk but he was still heavy for Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo wrapped his right arm around Chanyeol’s waist to guide him out of the bar while the latter is still clinged on to his shoulder and had his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“Baby, please cooperate with me..” Kyungsoo pleaded as he tried his best to keep Chanyeol at his feet. Chanyeol was missing his steps and Kyungsoo thanks the heavens above that he managed to catch him every time he’s on the verge of falling down on his feet. 

It was a long walk from the private room of the bar to his car. Thankfully, Kyungsoo had succeeded in opening up the car door as they got into the backseat of the car without Chanyeol falling and Kyungsoo detached Chanyeol’s arms from his waist as he fell down flat face on the leather seat. Kyungsoo remained standing outside the car as he looked at his drunk boyfriend.

“Kyungsoo..” Chanyeol whined as he got up and stretched his arms to gesture for Kyungsoo to come closer. Kyungsoo can’t help but coo at Chanyeol’s cuteness with what he’s doing especially when both of his eyes are closed. Kyungsoo didn’t realize that he’s staring at his boyfriend for so long that Chanyeol started whining again. 

“Baby..” Chanyeol whined again as he opened his eyes and glared at Kyungsoo.

“Come here..” the taller opened and closed his fist like he’s a toddler wanting to have his teddy bear. His manager coughed from the driver’s seat and let out a little chuckle. 

“Sorry about this, hyung.” Kyungsoo blushed as he also let out a chuckle and went inside the car, sat beside Chanyeol who immediately wrapped his hands around him and snuggled to his neck. 

“Is he clingy like this with everyone?” his manager snorted then started the engine of his car. 

“H-How dare you accuse me of being clingy with everyone, hyung.” Chanyeol blurted out as he snuggled to Kyungsoo more. 

“I’m o-only clingy to Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol mumbled and Kyungsoo could feel the little breaths his boyfriend releases onto his neck. He carefully wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist again and gently fixed the latter’s hair by brushing it off from his sweaty forehead.

“You still okay, baby?” Kyungsoo whispered. 

“Yes, babe.” Chanyeol lifted his head from Kyungsoo’s neck and pecked him squarely on his lips then went back to snuggle him. Chanyeol breathed into his neck and Kyungsoo swore to God that his boyfriend is secretly seducing him. 

“Are you sure?” He really wanted to confirm because even though Chanyeol has a high tolerance in alcohol, there had been times when Chanyeol didn’t have the energy to carry himself and Kyungsoo would literally slide him from the bar to the car. 

“Wanna bet that I could still fuck you in this state?” Chanyeol whispered as he sucked on Kyungsoo’s neck and he knew that it’ll leave a big red mark later. 

“Later of course..” his boyfriend added while still gently kissing his neck. Chanyeol also tightened his arms that were wrapped around Kyungsoo’s body and rubbed it gently. 

“C-Chanyeol, not in here.” Kyungsoo croaked because they were only a meter away from his manager and there is a high possibility that they’d get caught if they continue this. 

“Hmm, hyung is busy driving and I’m just marking you mine..” Chanyeol drawled while now running down his tongue on Kyungsoo’s neck.

Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol really likes it when they try to be more thrilling sometimes with their sex life sometimes. 

“Chan—“ Kyungsoo moaned as he felt Chanyeol’s hot tongue rolling on his neck. 

“We’re here.” his manager announced as he just parked the car in front of their apartment. Kyungsoo immediately detached himself from Chanyeol and went out of the car abruptly into their apartment. 

He didn’t wait for Chanyeol anymore and his manager already knew what to do with the car when he came out of the car quickly as he just did. 

He quickly ran to the front door and keyed in his passcode. He was about to shut the door when he saw Chanyeol running to the door as well and quickly went inside the apartment. 

“I thought you were drunk.” Kyungsoo said as he looked at his sober boyfriend. 

“All that action in the car made me so thrilled..” Chanyeol muttered as he took a step towards Kyungsoo. 

“What if we got caught by hyung? Or worse what if fans had my car surrounded and got—“ Kyungsoo was cut off when Chanyeol immediately crashed his lips onto his. 

Chanyeol quickly got into the rhythm of their kiss and he titled his head to deepen their kiss. It was sloppy just like Kyungsoo had expected. They also share a fair good kisses but when Chanyeol’s in the mood of hot steamy sex just like tonight, he’ll get real sloppy. 

“Hmm, you liked it too, didn’t you?” Chanyeol moaned as he broke the kiss to let their foreheads touch each other. Chanyeol had his right hand on Kyungsoo’s neck and the other on his waist. 

“Say it.. Say that you liked it, me pressing my tongue on your neck and leaving a mark while there was a chance that your manager could see us.” Chanyeol whispered as he cupped Kyungsoo’s cheek. 

“Say it baby or I’ll stop..” his boyfriend warned as he removed his hands from his waist and looked at him pointedly. 

“I-I liked it..” Kyungsoo stuttered as he reached out for Chanyeol’s lips again. 

“What did you like?” Chanyeol turned his face away to avoid his kiss. Kyungsoo’s little patience is growing thin, especially that he could feel his cock twitching inside his sweatpants. 

“Goddammit Chanyeol, I liked the thrill..” Kyungsoo grunted and slammed his lips on Chanyeol’s. He made sure that Chanyeol could easily devour his mouth as he opened his mouth and licked Chanyeol’s upper lip. 

“I like it when you mark me in public..” Kyungsoo licked his lips as he reached for the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt and took his shirt off quickly. Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol swallow as he put on his lips on the taller’s neck and it was him who marked his boyfriend this time. 

Chanyeol moaned and was quick to cup his face to connect their lips again. Chanyeol hastily put his tongue on Kyungsoo’s mouth as they both fought for dominance. Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol’s cock bulging in his pants and the way Chanyeol was gripping his waist made him moan.

“Jump.” Chanyeol growled as he scooped Kyungsoo on his waist. Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around the taller and kissed him continuously. He didn’t care if they would trip on their way but what he needed is to feel Chanyeol’s luscious lips right now. 

As they went upstairs to their room and onto their bed, lips still connected, Kyungsoo fisted Chanyeol’s hair as he deepened their kiss while Chanyeol tugged his shirt up, taking it off his body as well. 

Kyungsoo groaned, head falling back to the soft pillow on the bed as Chanyeol pressed his hand against his bulge in his sweatpants. Chanyeol let his tongue roll on Kyungsoo’s body from his neck to his nipples, his hot tongue lasted on his nipples for a while and lastly he sucked in a mark to his hip bone. 

“Chanyeol..” Kyungsoo moaned. 

Chanyeol fumbled on the string of his sweatpants and rolled them over down to his feet. Chanyeol licked the outside of his boxers and left a wet patch. 

“Yeol, please..” Kyungsoo gasped as he reached out for Chanyeol’s shoulders to force him to bring him back to his face again and kissed him. 

“Night stand. Lube.” Kyungsoo quickly gasped as Chanyeol went back to his neck again and marked another hickey. Chanyeol used his free hand to open the cabinet beside their bed and grabbed the lube they just bought a day before. 

“Pants off.” Kyungsoo moaned as he fumbled on Chanyeol’s shorts and had them rolled over to his feet too, leaving his boyfriend on his boxers as well. He felt the bulge on Chanyeol’s boxers grew harder and that left dizzy and wanting for more

Kyungsoo rolled his hips onto Chanyeol as he hooked his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. 

“Fuck..” Chanyeol’s breathing hitched and kissed him deeper. 

Chanyeol shoved Kyungsoo’s boxers down and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but suck in a breath, his hips stuttering instinctively as Chanyeol palmed him his cock, with lube and his pre-come and stroked him just the way he liked it. 

“F-Fuck, baby..” Kyungsoo hissed and gripped Chanyeol’s shoulders tightly as he rocked on the taller’s palm quickly. 

“Please fuck me.” Kyungsoo pleaded as he felt Chanyeol’s mouth attached to his neck again still stroking his now wet cock. 

“Hmm..” Chanyeol moaned on his shoulders then let go of his cock to drip another splurt of lube on his finger and had Kyungsoo’s legs on his shoulders and his fingers on its way to Kyungsoo’s hole. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Chanyeol asked as he shifted his mouth from Kyungsoo’s neck to his nipple. Kyungsoo couldn’t see clearly anymore because of all the pleasures he feels with just Chanyeol’s hands and mouth. 

“Y-Yes, plea-” Kyungsoo gasped as he was cut short by Chanyeol when he suddenly thrust a finger inside Kyungsoo. Chanyeol pressed one finger to the rim before sliding it in and Kyungsoo’s hole swallowed him greedily. Kyungsoo immediately pushed his ass back as he was very eager to be fucked by his boyfriend. 

“Another..” Kyungsoo moaned. Chanyeol obliged and had his second finger up Kyungsoo’s hole and scissored it open. The second Kyungsoo felt the second finger, he let his head down on the soft pillow and moaned salaciously. 

Chanyeol continued to move his fingers in and out of Kyungsoo hole until Kyungsoo was a sobbing mess and pleaded his boyfriend to fuck him already. 

“I-I’m ready, Yeol, please.” he groaned as he looked at Chanyeol shoving his own boxers down to his legs now then slicked it with the lube before lining it up at Kyungsoo’s hole.

“Breathe, baby, okay?” Chanyeol muttered as he slowly thrust his cock inside Kyungsoo’s hole. Kyungsoo’s breathing hitched and he could feel the tip of Chanyeol’s cock up to his hilt. It gave him the pleasure and all the satisfaction he needed in this world. 

“Move..” Kyungsoo gasped as he held Chanyeol’s hips to push him to move. Chanyeol obliged as he excruciatingly moved slowly. Slowly thrusting his hips towards him as he moaned out loud because Chanyeol might have slowed his pace but he could still do his hard thrusts. 

“Faster..” Kyungsoo hissed. 

“You’re so tight..” Chanyeol groaned as he picked up the pace and started thrusting faster. 

“Fuck, fuck, shit..” Kyungsoo cursed as he jerked his hips forward too to meet Chanyeol’s thrust midway. It was the most pleasurable thing Kyungsoo had ever experienced. Looking at Chanyeol’s sweaty chest and how his hair moves correspondingly to how he thrusts is the hottest thing Kyungsoo had ever seen. 

“Fuck, Kyungsoo, I won’t get tired of this..” Chanyeol moaned as he thrust harder and faster into Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s nails racked on the bedsheet as he was trying to find something to hang on to as Chanyeol pounded him.

“Shit..” Kyungsoo continuously moaned as he felt Chanyeol’s thrusts’ getting deeper and harder. He let his arms rest on Chanyeol’s shoulders as he felt his climax coming. 

“You coming, baby?” Chanyeol grated out as he pounded him harder. Kyungsoo couldn’t say anything but little whimpers and cut-out moans from all the thrusts Chanyeol made. He looked at Chanyeol and he saw the taller all red from his neck down to his chest and he could tell that Chanyeol’s climax is also coming. 

“G-God, your ass is really tight..” Chanyeol groaned as he gripped Kyungsoo’s legs tighter and came. 

“Fuck, I’m coming.” Kyungsoo whined deep in his throat at the feel of Chanyeol’s orgasm. He came as well, spilling into his stomach and Chanyeol’s abdomen with thick spurts of his cum splashing out. He came untouched without Chanyeol’s stroking his now soft cock. 

“Fuck..” Chanyeol grunted as he let his body fall beside Kyungsoo who had his eyes slowly closing because of the tiredness. 

“I love you..” Kyungsoo muttered as he let his eyes open for a bit. 

“I love you too..” Chanyeol said as he kissed Kyungsoo’s lips one last time before getting up to get some tissues from their bathroom.

“I’ll take care of you baby..” Chanyeol whispered as he let the wet tissues roll on Kyungsoo’s stomach. Kyungsoo could feel the coldness the tissues brought and hogged the comforter to his body. 

“Sleep well, my Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol chuckled and kissed his forehead as Kyungsoo felt himself doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING AND I KNOW THIS WAS LONG OVERDUE FORGIVE ME. I LOVE YOU ALL.


End file.
